Isami Busujima
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 10 No. 9 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Dark |hair = Dark |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya |prev affiliation = Fallen Angels |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Daten High School |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 203 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} is a third-year student formerly from Daten High School. He is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 9.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 11 Before Himekawa's inauguration as a member, he was the Number 3. Appearance Busujima is a tall, muscular man with dark eyes and dark hair styled into spiked pigtails. He has a long face with prominent cheekbones. Busujima wears simple clothing that is more attributed to the cold weather of the semester. Most of his clothes are colored light, except for the dark parka jacket that he usually leaves open. The other clothes that he wear consist of a simple shirt, pants, and shoes. Around his neck is a dark string with a light medallion attached to a small metal rod at around the bottom of the accessory.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 13 Busujima also usually wears a light-colored mask over his mouth, which has a maximum of seven cuts slicing horizontally across the middle. Personality Initially appearing to be a quiet individual,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-9 Busujima is actually a very irritable and ruthless man with a sense of vulgarity.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 5Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 16 The veins on his forehead bulge when he is annoyed, especially when his status of power appears to be reviewed in a negative light;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 11-12 since Himekawa's inauguration as a member of his gang, a genuine hostility has sparked from Busujima towards him. He is also rather cruel, apparently having fun while badly bloodying Furuichi in their "fight".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 9 History Busujima originally attended Daten High School, where he held the position of Number 3 amongst the Fallen Angels, until he transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Busujima and the other members of the Fallen Angels gather at Ishiyama High School to have a meeting. Busujima says nothing throughout most of the event, only breaking from his composure upon Tatsumi Oga's unexpected arrival.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-19 Late one night, Busujima and Himekawa paired up to capture Takayuki Furuichi in an attempt to lure Oga to Takamiya. They render him unconscious and take him to the Ishiyama campus, where he is subsequently restrained. Unimpressed by their hostage, Busujima inquires whether Furuichi will be successful bait and is subsequently told that he is practically Oga's partner. Busujima becomes curious about this apparent fact and orders some of the "Hime Boys" to free Furuichi, whom he wants to fight; moreover, he is willing to free Furuichi if he can win and demonstrate his true capabilities. Busujima becomes annoyed after hearing Furuichi's response to his offer.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-6 Ultimately, Busujima is victorious against Furuichi whom he later mocks for being considerably weak. He then tells Takamiya that he is still suspicious of Oga's allies but his concerns are rebuffed, upsetting Busujima. The third-year then leaves the classroom to go after his leader.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 8-10 Busujima later strolls in the hallways alongside Tsukishima and Hachidan. While on their way, they find Furuichi running away and Hachidan swiftly knocks him down. Busujima spats at both Furuichi for his apparent idiocy and Himekawa for being careless about their hostage.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Page 15 However, it is then discovered that Hachidan has somehow been taken down by Furuichi, which shocks Busujima. Confused, he tries comprehending the circumstances that allowed Furuichi such a quick victory.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 15-18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 3-4 Busujima ends up stepping aside so that Tsukishima can test out Furuichi's new strengths for himself;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 4 unfortunately, he is defeated quickly, which leaves Busujima even more confused.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 8 After listening to Furuichi seemingly mumble to himself,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Page 9 Busujima, who realizes that Furuichi has been hiding his "true" power earlier, removes his mask and states that he has also been holding back. He then hears a remark about his position as the Number 9 of the Fallen Angels which infuriates Busujima; enraged, he goes in to punch Furuichi while telling him that power does not signify his status. Unfortunately, he is then dealt an uppercut to the chin that immediately knocks him out.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 11-13 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male